Tears of Amethyst
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Her thoughts may have been bitter but it was the truth. There was too much cruelty in the world. She could see that by the job they had to do. Killing felt so wrong, though to creatures like Hiei and Youko it came naturally. Please R&R. Ch. 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Tears of Amethyst_**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH! holds hands up If I did, I would be putting in some good ol' K/B!  
  
Author's notes: **PLEASE READ! MAY BE CONFUSING IF YOU DON'T!**  
  
_This lovely fic is about two who were fated never to meet. One was destined never to see others, never to see anything. One was destined to die. What happens when everything depends on these two? Destiny and Fate lose grip on the most important things in the universe. The Past, Present, and Future. All it takes is one to change the course of time. Who knew that one would escape fated death?_  
  
What could come of it? I suppose you'll have to read it to find out. Thanks!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A dark whisper was heard. The darkness flowed from somewhere. A drop of water. And another. The whisper was heard again. What did it say? Again, it came. Like the waves of the ocean. Always changing, always coming and going.  
  
_Never to see others._  
  
More drops of water. A soft whimper was heard. The whisper came again.  
  
_Never to see the sun, moon, or stars._  
  
The whimper ceased. A thought had occured. Shining amethyst gems shone bright in the dark. Like stars themselves, the drops of water fell downward.  
  
_Never to be seen, never to be heard, never to be spoken to._  
  
That whisper was the loudest of all. The tender touch of pale, smooth, delicate silk made no sound as it glided over the shiny surface of the wet stone underneathe. Whispers ceased. No sound was heard. All was silent.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Running. Wind running through tall grass. Running through the woods, away from danger. Gold, silver, and white flashed through the dark. Making barely any sound, running away from death himself. Howls, like that of wolves, could be heard. The moon was full and clear. The dark, cloudless sky glittered with the bright light of the stars.  
  
Deep voices shout the words that those ears had heard so many times. Captured? Never. Claws slashed through the brush and bramble. The shouting continues, growing closer with each passing moment. The companion trips and falls, sliding down the moist hill. A cry was heard then more shouting. Tears blew with the wind as those feet continued running.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young girl sat in a sealed off cave. Tears cascaded down her soft, pale skin. The drop of water echoed in the dark. The soft skin, like silk, brushed across the wet surface of the rock beneathe her. Her legend was whispered. Her power was sealed by fate. No living animal lived with her. She was alone. Her only company was that of the whisper.  
  
_Always alone.. Never seen.. Never to see anything but the darkness before her.. Amethyst gems produce crystal drops of water.. Constant darkness.. Soft delicate silk brushing along the wet stone.. Fate sealed her.. Legend passes every day.. Years pass and still the very darkness of the air has not shattered.. Never to be released.. Always alone.._  
  
A soft sigh was heard. Amethyst gems glittered then were lost.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young demon ran through the forest as fast as he could. His companion was now dead. How could he escape sure death? Dodging in and out of shadows wouldn't work. He slid but something happened that wasn't expected. He swerved and hit the side of a cave. A blocked cave. What was it? He sensed something about it. There was a strange power inside. He quickly pushed himself inside a small crevice. The hunters went right past. He had a gash on the side of his head, near the temple. The warm blood was washed away when it started to rain. His wounds would not heal so easily. It was time to pause in his raiding.  
  
"Thief!" He heard the cries echo far away. He blacked out, not expecting anything to happen for a while.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He awoke to the pains that he had from running so far. His head hurt so much that he could barely see straight. Blinking the glossiness of his eyes away, he tried to stand. He remembered his partner and long-time friend. He looked around to make sure no one was around to leap at him. He detected the slight scent of blood. He knew whos blood it was. Putting his hand on his stomach, where a sword had just missed important organs, he stumbled out of his hiding place.  
  
He collapsed some distance from the cave. He didn't make it to his companion yet. His wounds were bleeding harder than they had before. His loss of blood affected his strength. In his weakened state, he wasn't able to make it any further. He had to go back to his hiding place until he was rested enough to walk and run normally.  
  
"Damn.." He cursed his weakness and crawled over to a tree, which he used to pull himself into a standing position. His golden eyes glittered with pain and exhaustion. "I'm too weak to walk.." He needed support in order to stand. He had to get back to his safe hiding place. His gold eyes gazed around for a moment before he went from tree to tree in hopes to get there faster. He felt so weak and his head hurt. He had to get out of this somehow. "What can I do in this condition? I couldn't drag a feather two meters without passing out." He said lowly. His thoughts went back to that cave. Whatever was inside, he had to release it. It had some power in it and he wondered what it was.  
  
How could he release it when something even more powerful must've sealed it there?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Thats it for now. How is he going to release what ever is inside that cave? shrug I'm not tellin'.  
  
Sorry if I confused you in the beginning. I needed to try something to see if I could do it. Mysterious. Maybe.  
  
Please review.  
  
-Me-_


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of Amethyst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-Author's Notes- PLEASE READ! AGAIN!  
  
Now, we're also gonna start focusing on Yuusuke and the others as well. ~_0 We need some of that in here too. There will be little tid bits of Yuusuke, but it won't be much.  
  
Read 'n review.  
  
Thanks.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young girl with honey-colored eyes and short, dark brown hair, ran toward a boy. He was tall, well built, had black hair with a slightly green tint in the front, and deep brown eyes that mostly showed coldness. He was wearing a green uniform and he had his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
"Yuusuke!" She called out. Yuusuke turned around and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey, Keiko." He greeted her in his usual tone. She walked along side him for a while in silence. She had been doing that lately, he noticed. Just walking with him. No words.  
  
"Yuusuke, are you going to show up for class tomorrow?" She asked, keeping her gaze on the ground.  
  
"Why should I?" He asked coldly. That was usually the question that got them into fights. "Those teachers hate my guts, not to mention the students are afraid of me." His eyes narrowed. "I couldn't care less." Keiko looked up at him sadly.  
  
"You know the teachers only want to help you." She said, staring into his eyes. "And so does--"  
  
"Keiko, not to hurt your feelings or anything, but no one cares about me. I'm just trouble. Someone with no feelings." He glared hardly at the ground. "I have ears, I can hear what they say about me." Keiko backed up a step.  
  
"I care about you, Yuusuke." She said softly. "You're my friend and always have been. I only want to help you." He looked at her then heard someone's large mouth. He knew who it was. Kuwabara. He was really tall, had red- orange hair, and small black-brown eyes. His gang trailed behind him.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi." He said with a smirk. "Wanna fight? I'm gonna--" He stopped when he saw Keiko standing there. "Oh, hey Keiko." She looked at him and offered him a small smile before looking at Yuusuke.  
  
"I'll come over later, Yuusuke. We really need to finish this conversation." She said turning around and starting to leave.  
  
"I won't be home and you know it, Keiko." He said. She stopped and turned around.  
  
"You will." She said before turning and running home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The demon woke up and blinked. He was in a considerable amount of pain from his wounds. His eyes searched for something he could use to help with the bleeding. His ears twitched. He heard running water. He smirked. 'Too bad I can't walk.' He thought. He grasped the top of the rock he was hiding near and pulled himself up. He felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He stood there for a minute, getting used to the position. He took a step forward. Then another. He started walking, leaning against trees to try and get to the stream. Then he tripped and fell forward, down a small hill. With a splash, he landed in the water. He shakily stood up and cursed. He started tending to his wounds.  
  
An hour later he was still sitting there, making makeshift bandages out of his clothes. He had ripped the entire top of his outfit off and successfully bandaged his wounds. He pulled the knot of one of the bandages tight and looked down. He didn't look too muscular but, in truth, he was very strong. He did look well-built. He got up, feeling a little better since his bleeding slowed down. He stumbled back to his hiding place and sighed. How in the world was he supposed to keep this up? He had to get to his partner. He had to bury him out of respect and loyalty. He fell asleep, wishing this would all be a nightmare.  
  
Waking up to shouts and cries of 'thief' isn't what he wanted. He pressed himself back in his little crevice and watched as shadows went by. He didn't see what they were chasing. Whoever it was, they must've lost them. He leaned back and closed his eyes, his ears perked up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For once, the whisper was quiet. The girl sat, dipping her feet into the water. She slowly smiled. She felt another presence and reached out to them with her mind. She could feel their worry and stress and pain. She spoke soft words into the emptiness of the cave.  
  
"You are in pain." She whispered. "You are wounded." She lifted her hand and pressed it against the stone wall that was keeping her in. "I will ease your pain. Relax." Her musical voice was not heard to the demon, who was outside. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the wall. Her mind reached out and her strange power reached the demon. He relaxed and his pain was relieved in his sleep. She sensed a deep sadness as well. She eased his mind and heart of emotional stress.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The demon woke up, his pain missing for some odd reason. His burden was lightened. He got up and blinked, no dizziness. He started racing through the trees toward his partner. He slowed to a stop and kneeled next to his feathered partner.  
  
"Kuronue.." He whispered. He found a suitable spot that wasn't covered in blood and started digging. Despite the fact that some of his pain came back. He was determined to bury his friend. He dragged his dead partner over to the hole and, as gently as he could, placed him inside. He then pushed the dirt back over and hid it as best as he could, marking it with a large stone. He then engraved his friend's name and put the date on which he was born then when he had died. "Rest in peace, my friend."  
  
He sat at the grave and didn't even realize the sun was setting. He was saying his silent prayers and last words to his friend. He then looked up and realized it was almost dark. He gave one last look at the grave then left. He would go back to that place and he knew it. Tears fell from his golden eyes. His emotional wound was too deep to be healed by time. He would only miss Kuronue more as each day passed. He heard wolves howling at the full moon. His ears twitched and he sniffed at the air. Hunters. He ran back to his crevice and pushed himself inside.  
  
"It's that kitsune. I know it."  
  
"It can't be, sir. He had black hair that stood up and he had a third eye. He was all dressed in black." A teenaged girl said with a frown.  
  
"Damn these demons to hell!" The man shouted. "Especially that Youko Kurama. He has raided our villages too much."  
  
"But he hasn't in a while." The girl argued. Youko wanted to rip that man's heart out and throw it over the cliff that wasn't too far away. He growled. That man was one of the hunters that had killed his friend. Their voices faded off and Youko was finally able to sleep. His pain seemed lightened when he came here. He figured that it had to do with the strange power he sensed in the cave. He wondered why it was blocked if it gave him so much comfort. His suspicions grew when he thought about it. Finally, he dismissed all thought and went to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The young girl felt tears slide down her pale cheeks. Her company outside of the cave was grieving. Why? She didn't know. She felt that he was in great pain. The whisper had come back when he had left. She remembered what it had said.  
  
He is feeling great pain. For the loss of his friend. You will never feel that.  
  
She frowned. Her voice had left her.  
  
The whisper was back now, even though he was outside. He was asleep.  
  
He is pained even more now. He buried his friend..  
  
She covered her ears. She was crying now. She wanted friends. She wanted to feel what it was like to love another. She thought about all the whisper told her over the years. She had learned about what she never would see. She knew the whisper was fate. Her bright amethyst eyes made her tears look like sparkling gems. That whisper had to be fate. She never felt so alone in all her time here, which was forever. She bent down and placed her hand in the water. She was wise and powerful, meant to live forever in this cave.  
  
You will always be alone..  
  
The whisper was taunting her, laughing at her. She clutched the silky cloth of her kimono. She took a deep breath and tried to stop her crying. She lowered her eyes to the water in the cave. She never had anything. She never knew friendship. She never knew company. Her heart held a special longing. She wanted to know her purpose. She was born to this cave and sealed there. By who? Fate. She also held a longing to see another, to speak with them. To not be alone.  
  
Always alone..  
  
She closed her eyes and rested her head against the stone wall behind her. There was nothing to do in here. She wanted her life to slowly end. She wanted to slip away. All she ever did was cry. Cry and wish that someone would release her so she could live.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Youko woke up and blinked, the sunlight blinding him. He checked his bandages. He needed to make a trip to the stream. He got up and felt a dizzy spell hit him. Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone. He shrugged and started walking with the support of trees. He slowed down near the hill and eased himself down it. Taking his bandages off, he cleaned them then layed them on a rock and bathed. He then wrapped his bandages back around his wounds. He knotted each securely so they couldn't slip off.  
  
"Please let this be over soon." He muttered under his breath as he trudged back up the hill. He tripped and nearly slid down the hill, if not for a root that he latched onto. Cursing everything, he pulled himself up. He watched carefully where he walked and leaned on trees once in a while to catch his breath.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuusuke Urameshi sighed. He was listening to Keiko drone on and on. He yawned and drifted into a dreamland of his own.  
  
"Yuusuke!" Keiko hissed. "You're not even listening to me. How am I supposed to teach you anything when you don't even pay attention?" His eyes snapped open and he glared at her.  
  
"Did I ask you to teach me?" His brown eyes flashed angerly. He had been really edgy lately. He was often snappy too. She wondered what got into him.  
  
"No, but you have to learn these things for the test!" She said with a sigh. He got up, his chair falling backwards.  
  
"Who said I want to take the test? I don't want to. I don't see the difference in not taking it and taking it. If I don't want to do it, then I'll make myself fail!" He shouted. His eyes blazed like they never have before. She backed up, fear in her honey-colored eyes. He immediately snapped out of it and frowned, looking away from her. "Just go home, Keiko." His voice was low. She stared at him. She had never seen him like that before. She picked her purse up and fought the urge to cry. Then, without looking back, she left. Yuusuke looked at the table and noticed that the notes she did for him were sitting there. He had all week to study for it.. He shook his head and went to bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiko walked to school a few days later. She wanted so badly to walk with Yuusuke, instead of by herself. She never seen him that angry before. What had gotten into him? She sighed and forced her mind to concentrate on something else.  
  
"Keiko!" A girl shouted from up ahead. She looked up and frowned. Aiko was waving to her, standing next to Seiko. Seiko had books in her arms and was smiling happily.  
  
"Hi." Keiko forced a smile and listened to the two girls chatter. She didn't mind them, in fact she loved her friends. They were always there for her and they stood up for her. Of course, that never needed to happen this year.  
  
"Hey girls." Keiko heard a familiar voice. Yuusuke. They gasped and tried to get as far away from him as possible. "Keiko, I wanted to talk to you." She smiled at him. He instantly gave her that half-smile of his.  
  
"Okay. Are you coming to class today?" He held up a folded wad of papers.  
  
"I guess." She stole the papers from him and glanced at what was written on the first page. She stopped walking completely.  
  
"Yuusuke.." He stopped and turned around. She smiled and hugged him. He stiffened then patted her back awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, I figured I might as well give it a try." When she let go of him, her face was red in embarrassment. "I've been really edgy lately and.. well.. I was avoiding you so I wouldn't hurt you." She smiled slightly and took his arm. Her friends walked behind them in shock.  
  
"I'm so happy that you decided to come to class. The teacher has been giving us notes for the test. I have something for you." She pulled a notebook and a pen out of her bookbag and handed them to him. "I was going to write the notes over so that you had them in case you wanted to take the test."  
  
"Thanks, Keiko." He scratched his head and thought about it. "I dunno what inspired me to try.. but y'know.." She smiled at him and walked through the gates. He stopped and looked around at the boys that were staring at him in wide-eyed horror. Keiko stopped and turned around.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Yuusuke?" He looked over at her then sighed and walked slightly behind her. "Is there something wrong?" She noticed that he was looking around him as if something was wrong. She suddenly became aware of people staring at them.  
  
"No, I just.. thought I heard something." He glared at the people around him and walked to his homeroom. He sat down next to Keiko and closed his eyes. He could feel something. Almost sense something different in the air. Something bad was going to happen. He knew it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What's gonna happen? Hmm..  
  
Please review.  
  
-Jess- 


	3. Chapter 3

Tears of Amethyst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Youko woke up and sighed. His wounds had healed over and he was still wondering about the cave. What was inside? He pondered this over until he convinced himself that it was some type of demon.  
  
"Hello?" He called through the stone. Nothing. He did get a tingling feeling all over his body. It was weird. He pressed his ear against the stone and listened. Nothing. The stone was oddly cold for mid-summer. He shivered when he got to a certain point in examining. He slowly walked around it for about an hour, looking for something that he could pull out on or something. He then climbed up and looked at the top. He found an ancient ofuda. He then saw a small barrier around it. He smiled evilly. This was going to be so much fun. He had dealt with these before and knew that there were certain incantations to say. He then looked around it.  
  
For about two more hours Youko searched until he found it. Reading it aloud to himself, he memorized it. He thought it would be somewhere near the ofuda but he was wrong. It was down in his crevice, written where no one would find it. In the small spot where he had sat down. It wasn't a long spell, but it was kind of confusing to read and say correctly. Climbing back up, he sat down and thought about it. He pieced it all together and decided that he would do it later on tonight, under the stars and the moon. So, he sat and waited until he felt it start to rain. Wonderful.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuusuke looked out the window and twitched. Every once in a while he would get a chill. It seemed as though no one else felt it. He saw a girl with long black hair and large blue eyes outside the window on an oar. So Miyoko sensed it too. As soon as the class let out, Yuusuke raced up to the roof and greeted the diety of death.  
  
"Yuusuke, do you sense it?" She asked, her eyes wide. He nodded.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"We don't know but the demons are starting to go wild. They know something is about to happen. I sense it. Something big is going to happen and I don't know whether or not it's going to be good.. I sure hope it is. Only those humans who are in touch with their spirit energy can sense it." She explained. Just then Kuwabara burst through the door.  
  
"Whats goin' on Urameshi? I have the tickle feeling.. real bad.." He noticed Miyoko. "What the--?"  
  
"Kuwabara, you remember Miyoko." Kuwabara's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Its the tickle feeling!" His face turned pale and he clutched his arms with his hands. "Not the tickle feeling.."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara raced over to Genkai's temple. They burst through the door and Genkai was sitting down, reading an old-looking book.  
  
"What do you want, dimwit?" She growled. He raced over to her and fell on his knees in front of her.  
  
"Whats going on?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Something that wasn't supposed to happen, I suppose." She answered. "I can feel it in the air. Remember, this happened before?" He nodded. "Only that happened to much shorter than this. Something powerful is going to be unleashed. Have you ever heard of this legend?" She pointed to the page she was reading. He saw it and his eyes widened.  
  
"No, but why in hell does it feel so familiar?"  
  
"Always alone.. Never seen.. Never to see anything but the darkness before her.. Amethyst gems produce crystal drops of water.. Constant darkness.. Soft delicate silk brushing along the wet stone.. Fate sealed her.. Legend passes every day.. Years pass and still the very darkness of the air has not shattered.. Never to be released.. Always alone..  
  
Have you ever heard that? I didn't think so." She sighed. "It was a legend about a girl. She was locked up in a cave in Makai. Supposedly, no one could release her. Things have been happening that were not supposed to happen, therefore I stand firmly in belief that it has something to do with this."  
  
"What does it mean that Fate sealed her?"  
  
"She lived long ago and is immortal, just like a demon. Fate thought her too powerful to be anything but a goddess, so she sealed her inside a cave when the girl was young. None know her name and none know what she looks like."  
  
"But, why did Fate seal her if she was that powerful?"  
  
"Because, dimwit, Fate was jealous that a demon had more power than she. Destiny wanted the same so they combined their powers and sealed her forever." Genkai explained. Kuwabara thought that his tickle feeling was getting worse.  
  
"Then how can something release her?" He asked. Yuusuke had been asking all the questions and he wanted her to answer his.  
  
"Only if they are wise in the ways of breaking through ofudas. It's only a sealing spell. Only their power put a very strong barrier around it. If this thief is someone who knows a lot about it then.. I'm afraid that she is about as good as released. There is nothing we can do but wait." She got up and walked outside with the book. She saw that it was starting to get dark and that it was raining. This didn't look good. Something else was also going to happen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Youko was extremely wet and unhappy. He also had the air of excitement around him. He slowly spoke the words that would release the demon inside the cave.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No sound was heard inside the cave. The water was extremely calm and ripples formed when slender fingers dipped themselves inside. The whisper was quiet. Suddenly, she sensed something. The whisper was quiet. Something was odd. She felt as if her power was all coming back to her. If she had her powers, then she could break out.  
  
"What is going on?" She wondered, blinking. She felt a slight jolt that almost sent her into the wall. She felt another one, only this one seemed as if it was from the fiery pits of hell. Inside, the cave rocked wildly and sent the demon girl flying to the rocks beneathe her. She saw that all the water was gone and a crack had appeared in the ground. "No.." Her power had almost returned.. "I will not let my freedom be taken for granted again!" Her voice gained power and she started glowing a faint blue. She looked to the entrance of the cave but it wouldn't budge.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Youko felt nothing of the sort. He was just sitting there, waiting for the right moment to open his mouth and speak. Finally, he gave up and started the incantation. A soft blue light closed over the barrier, making it visible for him. So the thing inside wants to get out, he thought. He finished the last word and the barrier completely vanished. He reached over and pulled the ofuda. The soft blue light expanded and went up as far as he could see. Then it spread all over Makai. Everything went silent. His thoughts raced. He felt the power at full now. What the hell had he released?  
  
"Damn!" His words were lost when a silence like nothing he ever experience spread over everything. The eerie calm caused him to shiver from fright. Suddenly, everything returned to normal and the light faded. The rain reached him again and the soft pitter-patter calmed him like he never imagined it would.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Keiko, who had just arrived, watched the sky.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Keiko asked, breaking the silence. Yuusuke was almost thankful. "Are--" He couldn't hear the rest of her sentence because of the eerie silence. It had gotten worse. They couldn't speak. A soft blue light engulfed them and the city. The entire thing was covered with the blue light. No rain was felt, nothing was heard. It seemed as though it lasted forever but it had only lasted for a few moments. Finally, the rain was heard and felt as the blue light faded. "Yuusuke.. what was that?"  
  
"That was her being released." Genkai said with a shake of her head. Miyoko raced toward them and hopped off her oar, becoming visible for Keiko.  
  
"Reikai is a mess! Genkai! What just happened? Yuusuke, did you find out?" She was almost in tears.  
  
"She has been released, Miyoko." Genkai said gloomily. "Makai is probably worse. I am afraid that is the least of our problems. An evil darker than anything that has been faced before is upon us. They are coming, Miyoko, and you know who." Miyoko nodded.  
  
"But Yuusuke can't beat them! Neither can Kuwabara! We have to.. wait.. Who was released?" Genkai sighed and showed the girl the page of the book. Miyoko scanned the contents and her eyes widened in disbelief. "NO! Not her.. Not now.. Genkai, please tell me you're wrong!" The old psychic shook her head.  
  
"I'm afraid not." She sighed again. "The dimwit cannot beat those two enemies. He has only begun his training. Hopefully, it'll work out better than we expect."  
  
"How can it work out?" The ferry girl was so confused.  
  
"You'll see. The dimwit has to go to Makai."  
  
"Who'll escort him? I can't. I'll be swamped with work."  
  
"Wasn't a demon just captured? Hiei, I think his name was, right?"  
  
"Oh, him. What!? He can't be released to escort Yuusuke. There has to be some other way." But she knew Genkai was right. "I'll inform Koenma-sama."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl felt her power return and a blast of blue light erupted from her. Her power was complete. She smiled softly and walked over to the boulder that was blocking her in. She gently placed her hand on it and it shook violently, then disintegrated under her power. She then blinked and saw the outside. She placed her hand out and felt the soft rain. Tears ran down her pale cheeks and a smile curved her pink cherry blossom-colored lips. She then walked out and looked around for the person who kept her company for the while, without knowing it. She looked up at the top of the cave and saw him. He was beautiful and handsome.. he had surprisingly beautiful golden eyes, long silver hair, and silver fur-lined fox ears that adorned the top of his head.  
  
"Thank you for releasing me. I have longed for freedom my entire life." He stared at her. She was a truly gorgeous creature. Her long cerulean hair was braided down her back and two strands curled down on each side of her pale face. She had curves in all the right places and two startling eyes that reminded him of his most favorite gem. The amethyst. Her eyes produced small crystalline tears that looked like the gems themselves. She had a musical and enchanting voice that soothed him to no end.  
  
"Who are you?" He blurted out. She smiled. He talked back to her. The first voice she had heard talk to her, other than the whisper that barely had a voice. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she stood there.  
  
"My name is Botan. Who are you?" She was finally able to talk to someone. She had finally been released.  
  
"I'm Youko Kurama."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it for now. I hope you like this fic. Well, I've got nothing else to say 'cept review! Please!  
  
-Jess- 


	4. Chapter 4

Tears of Amethyst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Youko stared at Botan with surprised eyes. He couldn't believe it.. she was that demon? The one he had found comfort in?  
  
"What.. are you?"  
  
"I don't know." She looked sad at that instant. "I named myself, or rather.. the whisper named me." He blinked and gave her a confused look.  
  
"The whisper?"  
  
"Yes, the whisper of Fate. She laughs at me in her spare time." She glared angerly at the cave. "I'm almost reluctant to call myself by that name." He gave her a curious look.  
  
"No, it's a.. pretty name. You do know that it means peony, ne?" He asked. She gave him a confused look.  
  
"What is a peony?" He smirked. She was new to this world. "I know its a type of flower.." He jumped down and she backed slightly away from him. Her eyes showed some kind of fear that was foreign to him. It was kind of a defiant fear.  
  
"Follow me. Oh, and before I forget, this is Makai." She glared indignantly at him when he gave her that voice that was both mocking and filled with amusement.  
  
"I know that." She said coldly. He looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. "The whisper filled me in on almost everything. Everything that I wasn't meant to see." Her hatred had built up inside of her, making her even more powerful.  
  
"So, how long were you in there?"  
  
"Who knows?" He blinked and stared at her. "I don't."  
  
"What do you mean by 'who knows'? You should know."  
  
"I don't." She repeated. She glared at him. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
"In my territory." This time it was she who raised an eyebrow. "We should go back to my lair." She shrugged and followed him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara were sent to Reikai to meet Hiei. They walked through the jail with the guard until they stopped at a cell.  
  
"Here he is." Yuusuke peered in then elbowed Kuwabara.  
  
"You're the one that can see in the dark." Suddenly they both stiffened. Two glowing red eyes stared at him from the darkness.  
  
"There is no need to see in the dark." His voice rang in their ears. A shadow, darker than the darkness around them came out, the glowing red eyes moving toward them. He was short, had spiky hair that sort of resembled flames, and ruby red eyes. He looked human, unlike those around them. "What do you want?"  
  
"We need a guide through Makai. They wanted you to take us to where we're supposed to go."  
  
"And the reward?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your freedom." Yuusuke seemed to realize he was the only one talking to the small demon. He looked over to see Kuwabara looking around in a freaked out way.  
  
"Fine." The koorime agreed. Yuusuke wondered why he had a white bandana on, yet he really didn't want to know. "The bandana covers my Jagan eye." A purple glow in the shape of an eye on his forehead proved that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara walked through the forests of Makai, the Demon Realm.  
  
"So, I am to help you find Youko Kurama?" Hiei asked with a smirk on his face. "That would be no problem at all." He closed his eyes and took the bandana off, revealing the Jagan eye. He searched for the Legendary Bandit's presence. Ah, he found it. Along with this huge power source. Hiei's eyes snapped open and they widened. He never felt that much power before. He replaced the bandana. Oh well, the power will make it easier to track them.  
  
"Did you find him?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei didn't answer. He only continued to walk along. Yuusuke and Kuwabara followed him. They would get lost here if they didn't keep up with the little koorime. They trekked through woods and over bridges that went over raging rivers. It was very different in Makai than the human world. Hiei brought them to a halt in front of some vines. "What are you lookin' at?"  
  
"Youko!" Hiei shouted. Suddenly, the same eerie blue glow came out of the vines and blew them away, revealing a cave entrance, in a rush of wind. Yuusuke shielded his face with his arms and closed one eye. He wasn't liking this. Was it Youko that was really doing it? "Come out here." A figure approached the three. It was dressed in a kimono. Suddenly, the wind died down and they were able to see her face. Her skin was as white as newly fallen snow, her hair was the color of water, and her eyes were like amethysts.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yuusuke asked. Sure, she was beautiful but they needed to get this over and done with. 'I take it that she's the one that we need help from.' He thought, his eyes on her. She stopped and the wind picked up again.  
  
"You shall have to ask me more kindly. I do not wish to answer to rude questions." Hiei growled and glared at Yuusuke, waiting.  
  
"Who are you?" She smiled and the wind died down. "You're not a wind master, are you?" She laughed bell-like laughter.  
  
"No, that is only the wind of my power. Since you asked nicely, my name is Botan. What are your names, travelers?"  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Yuusuke Urameshi."  
  
"Kuwabara Kazuma." She glanced at all of them once then turned around.  
  
"They appear to bear no ill will, Youko. They wish to see you." Another figure, dressed in a white training outfit, came out. Yuusuke looked him over. He had golden eyes, silver hair, fox-like ears, a tail, claws, and he had a calm aura. Yuusuke didn't know whether to like this guy or not.  
  
"What do you need?" He seemed to have a cold voice and a cold glare. Yuusuke stepped forward.  
  
"There is a threat coming over the three worlds. We need your help and yours, if you would." He turned to Botan. She smiled and set her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I shall help. If it is a threat over something that I have not explored yet." She looked over at Youko. "They come for your help. They need your expertise. Help us."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Reikai said that they would drop all of your charges if you agreed. Thats how we got him to help." Yuusuke nodded his head in Hiei's general direction.  
  
"You were that one that the men were chasing, ne? Well, you went right by me in that case." Youko said with a sly grin.  
  
"Hn." Was the reply he got. He sighed. This was going to be a long mission if they had to work with someone like him, not to mention humans.  
  
"Just wonderful." He mumbled to himself, crossing his arms. Atleast Botan was there. It would be interesting to view her powers. Especially if there was some sort of mysteriousness. There was. She was full of mystery. She was attracting his attention. When that blue light engulfed everything, he had thought that he had made a mistake.  
  
"Can we get started? I'm pretty sure that Genkai wouldn't like it if we stood here all day." Yuusuke said with a frown. "I don't feel like getting hit by her again."  
  
"Yes, we shall start." Botan said. "I am anxious to see what other powers I may have." She looked down at her pale hands.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" She shook her head and looked at Yuusuke.  
  
"I was locked away all my life. This is the first time I ever used my powers. They are strong. Something the gods probably envied."  
  
"Genkai said something like that when she explained your legend." Kuwabara said, his eyes going to all of them nervously.  
  
"I'm a legend?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Yuusuke said with a smile. "One that was told in children's stories. No one ever believed it was true but Genkai."  
  
"This is going to be an interesting adventure." Youko muttered, a smirk on his face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short. Sweet.  
  
-.-  
  
Review please.  
  
-Jess- 


	5. Chapter 5

Tears of Amethyst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ominous grey clouds gathered in the sky. The rain was starting at a light drizzle and it hit the travelers. The two demons were not happy but Botan was. She loved the feel of the cool evening rain against her skin. Yuusuke slipped on the wet grass and fell over. That stirred very little attention. Kuwabara was like a pack mule and he was carrying the load of what was sleeping gear for the humans. Botan didn't have a kimono on anymore. Instead, she was wearing training gear, thanks to Youko. Even if it was just a mite big on her, she didn't mind.  
  
"I hate this.." Yuusuke mumbled under his breath. He sighed. They had been walking for hours without rest. To Botan, this felt great. She couldn't be happier that she was freed from her prison. The remembrance drove her mad. She couldn't think about it without getting the familiar sting in her eyes.  
  
"Are you going to continue to complain?" Hiei asked from his position ahead of them. He was getting annoyed. Every few minutes, Yuusuke would complain. Hiei didn't care if he got sent back to Reikai and thrown back in jail, he would kill him if he did it again.  
  
"No." Botan frowned. She would be in the middle of this war and she knew it. Shaking her head softly, she looked over at Youko. The demon was certainly a sight to see. She was in his dept. He was already her friend. She would protect all of them, but him most definitely. If he hadn't let her out, she would still be trapped in her prison. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her emotions. She could smell scents that she couldn't before. She could see things that she couldn't before. She could talk to people. She was happier. "Is it gonna keep raining?"  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't complain anymore, Urameshi." Kuwabara spoke up for the first time in a while. Hiei was annoyed. Really annoyed. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and looked back to find Botan looking down at him warningly.  
  
"It wouldn't do you any good to kill him. Try to control your anger, Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shut up, keep moving, and pray to god that I won't kill you before this ends." Yuusuke took Hiei's threat seriously and did as he was told. The koorime was starting to get irritable. Not that he wasn't before, but it was worse now. Youko and Botan had wandered ahead to scout the area and make sure they weren't heading into a trap.  
  
"I think there is going to be a war back there without us." Botan said worriedly to Youko as they walked through the small creek that was blocking the path.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Youko said evenly. If Hiei wanted to kill the human, he wouldn't interfere.  
  
"But the humans are our allies now. That would be betrayal if Hiei were to kill him." She spoke the truth and her thoughts, Youko noticed. She still continued to walk by his side and refused to stop until he wanted to.  
  
"Listen, that was the matter that was brought to us. I really don't care about any of them." He said with a cold glance at her. She gave him an indignant look.  
  
"Well, I do. He is a living being. We cannot just take his life at will because he is being annoying!" She exclaimed in frustration. Her eyes were filled with concern for the human.  
  
"If I know anything about threats, Hiei was making an empty one. He wants freedom as much as I do." She blinked, giving him a confused look.  
  
"You were never caught."  
  
"But its the fact of the matter. I want to be free of being hunted. Wouldn't you?" She considered it for a few minutes then nodded.  
  
"I suppose you're right." She sighed. "I was being distrusting." She frowned.  
  
"Sometimes that is necessary to stay alive. Not all living things are truthful." He stated in a way of comfort to her. She sighed and nodded slowly. If he knew anything about anything, this was going to be one long journey.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I only found this much fire wood." Yuusuke said, dropping them in a small pile. "It was all that wasn't soaked."  
  
"It will be fine for now." Botan said with a smile. "Besides, it'll need to go out before we go to sleep. Even with one on watch, we need to be in the dark."  
  
"Okay." Yuusuke smiled for once through the entire journey. Botan smiled back. "We just need a small cooking fire then.."  
  
"I'll start it." Youko said coldly. He took a piece of flint and hit it against another piece. The fire was small and needed encouragement so Botan fanned it a little. It soon blazed with a cheery light.  
  
"Wonderful." Botan warmed her hands and shivered slightly. Youko draped a blanket around her and she blushed lightly. "Thank you.." She moved a little closer to him and to the fire. Hiei came back from the patrol.  
  
"Damn humans were everywhere. They're going to get themselves killed. Stupid morons." He said, sitting down a little way away from the camp.  
  
"Who is first watch?" Botan asked, blinking. She was tired. She hadn't slept in a while. It was quite hard on her to travel after not walking around much.  
  
"I am." Hiei's cold voice reached them.  
  
"I am second." Youko said with a smirk. He wouldn't miss any action. He caught a few scents mingled in the air and knew there would be a little trouble. After they ate, Botan snuggled into the blanket and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Yuusuke stretched and yawned, leaning against a tree. Kuwabara was already snoring away. Yuusuke elbowed him and he fell silent. It was so quiet, they could hear bugs moving along the leaves. Youko's ear twitched every so often, catching the sound of booted feet crunching on the leaves. He fell asleep. He had been tired for a while. Especially after the wounds he had gotten before. They were just scars now. They might fade and they might not.  
  
"Mutant spider!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei wanted to strangle him. Botan jumped and looked around in a daze. Youko, looking up, picked up a rock and threw it at the spider, hitting dead on. The rock bounced off the tree and landed next to Kuwabara. He kicked it away and looked around at everyone.  
  
"Idiot." Yuusuke and Hiei said in unison. He gave them each a look then leaned back and went to sleep. Botan did the same. Youko tiredly hung his head and fell asleep. Yuusuke yawned and fell asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan woke up when golden sunlight hit her face. She opened her eyes and Youko bit his lip. Her eyes were sparkling with the golden light of the dawn. He nearly blushed then quickly looked away from her, fixing his eyes on his task. He picked up a rock and hit each of the humans in the head. Hiei had scouted the area again. Nothing was found except boot markings in the mud.  
  
"They've been careless."  
  
"Not unless we're walking into a trap." Youko said smartly. "How could they be that careless? Aren't they worried?"  
  
"Over what?" Botan asked dryly. "All they see is four humans and a demon."  
  
"How do you figure that?" Youko asked. She smiled.  
  
"Its simple. With the bandana on, Hiei looks human. Kuwabara and Yuusuke are human and I look human. I don't look like a demon, right? Most humans cannot sense demons. At least that was what I was told.."  
  
"The whisper?" She nodded. "Then you may be right. They may find us as no threat."  
  
"Besides, there isn't anything we can't handle!" Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"Right." Youko agreed, a small sweat-drop appearing on the side of his face. She stared at him skeptically.  
  
"What?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are we leaving soon? I feel like walking." Hiei led them through the woods, following the boot marks until they stopped.  
  
"Youko." Hiei used a stern tone and the kitsune rolled his eyes and sniffed at the air.  
  
"They kept going straight." He said. He was the guide now. This was going to be a long trip. Especially with the two humans, causing trouble and getting Hiei aggravated. Mostly Yuusuke.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC!  
  
Yayness. Another chapter done. Woo!  
  
Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Tears of Amethyst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ally or not, Hiei was ready to strangle Yuusuke. Kuwabara was acting like his normal packmule self. He was carrying everything and being dumb. It was normal. Botan gazed around. She had never seen the outside world. It was nice to finally be able to. Their journey came to an abrupt halt when Youko grabbed her hand and a loud 'BOOM' was heard. They had walked into a trap knowingly. Youko pulled Botan with him. She had to remain safe. As long as she was safe.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"The others will be fine. They can hold their own. Most of them will follow us anyway." She caught on and ran beside him.  
  
"How do we know this will work? Will we be able to keep running to safety?" She asked. He looked over at her, his eyes showing determination.  
  
"Who's the one that said 'there isn't anything we can't handle'?" He smiled and she returned it.  
  
"Okay then." She looked ahead of them then suddenly halted. "I can handle them from here." She paused, staring at him before she closed her eyes and turned away, looking at those she had to kill. She wondered if, when she showed her powers, Youko would not want to be her friend anymore. He watched as she put her hands out. Power surged through her. She closed her hands into fists and ran ahead. She found the men and threw disks of blue energy at them. One sliced right through the tree, making it blow up.  
  
"I'll handle these over here!" She heard Youko call. She hoped that he would be okay. Her eyes focused on a man in touching range. She didn't hesitate, but reached out and pushed her energy into him, making him like a ticking bomb. She ran for cover and released the energy.  
  
Hiei was having a blast. Finally being able to kill, he took out his katana and battled. The humans were just armed with guns and sometimes there was one with spirit energy. He battled, taking his anger out on them instead of Yuusuke.  
  
"Can we kill them, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked hesitantly. He really didn't want to kill them.. but they would need to in order to live.  
  
"Of course you can. There is only one way to win in this situation." Hiei glared at them. "Are you just going to stand there? My job here is not to protect you. Don't expect me to jump in front of a bullet for you." Yuusuke smirked.  
  
"And here I thought you would warm up to us enough to kill yourself for our sakes." He rolled his eyes. Hiei pushed a guy. Yuusuke happened to be in the way and he got shoved into a tree, the limp guy slumping to the ground. "The least you could've done was shove him the other way!"  
  
"I'll try to remember that next time."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan and the gang remained quiet all through the day. Nothing was said. Later that night, Hiei told them not to risk lighting a fire, even if someone was on guard.  
  
"I don't like taking life.." Botan whispered. She was on watch. She had insisted, saying that she wasn't tired. She couldn't sleep if she wanted to anyway. She knew about right and wrong. This was wrong. She looked back at the camp. Her eyes locked on a certain kitsune. She knew that she had to protect him. He had given her this wonderful gift. The gift that she had always longed for. Life. She didn't consider what she had life. She had considered it death. Death that would never have ended. She looked away from him. She could see him clearly. The light from the moon was enough for her to see by. Especially since he had that shining silver hair..  
  
"My watch is next." She looked back to see two golden orbs shining slightly, from the light of the moon, looking to be green tinted. (Note: If you've ever seen a cat's eyes when light is shining on them at night, you'll know what I mean.) She shook her head stubbornly and he sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well.. I-" She shook her head and looked down at her hands as if they were the most interesting in the entire world. He knew what was wrong. He put his arm around her and smirked.  
  
"Don't worry about killing them, Botan. They chose the wrong path for themselves. They're our enemy. Its either them or us." She hid her blush and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I understand but.." She couldn't find the right words. Finally, she thought she should say what she had been keeping secret. "I just want to protect you, Youko." He stiffened. "You gave me what I always wanted. Freedom. Now I have friends, something that I never thought I would have."  
  
"Botan.." She turned to look at him. How was he going to tell her that he was only curious about what was in the cave?  
  
"I'd do anything to protect you from harm. Understand that you were there first. You always will be, right?" She asked, looking deep into his golden eyes.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei woke up even more moody than usual. He looked around at the sleeping encampment. The sun was just rising. He could see that Youko was still awake, Botan was asleep, leaning against his shoulder. Yuusuke was using a rock as a pillow and drool was leaking out of his mouth and every once in a while a snore would come from him. Kuwabara was snoring loudy, his limbs sprawled out. Hiei couldn't believe the group of idiots he had to put up with. He only minded Botan and Youko. They were like the only sane ones other than himself, of course. He wandered over to Yuusuke and kicked him. The boy rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes groggily.  
  
"What time is it?" He yawned and stretched.  
  
"Time to move." Hiei responded coldly. He went over to Kuwabara and did the same. The boy didn't stir. He kicked him harder. Kuwabara let out a muffled 'go away' and rolled over, continuing to snore. "Get up!" He looked over at Yuusuke to see him about to have a nice long drink of cold water.. Hiei took the bottle and went back over to Kuwabara. He poured the cold liquid all over him. Kuwabara jumped up, shivering. "Next time, you should get up when I kick you." Youko watched this with amusement then he looked down at the sleeping girl at his side. He decided to save her the painful kick so he shook her gently.  
  
"Botan!" He whispered. "Wake up!" She groaned and opened her eyes. She yawned.  
  
"Hmm?" She blinked up at him.  
  
"Time to get up." She nodded and rubbed her eyes. They set out soon after that. Youko was leading. He picked up on scent trails and they walked quickly. Youko knew secret and hidden ways that those other humans did not. He led them through those paths and they made progress. No one really said anything, except the usual complaints, curtesy to Yuusuke.  
  
"Shut up before I cut your tongue out and uproot your vocal cords." Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his katana. Yuusuke glared at him.  
  
"Lighten up before I knock some sense into you."  
  
"What are you going to do? Hit me with a book?" Youko snickered. Hiei smirked at Yuusuke. Youko looked at Botan to see her staring forward. She turned around and stopped them from continuing.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet. I heard something." She whispered. Everyone stayed silent. They walked quietly down the remainder of the path and stopped at some bushes. They had found an enemy encampment. There weren't many, but it would help their chances to find out where the real threat laid. A plan formed in Hiei's mind.  
  
"We'll raid their camp. We'll need to be quiet when we kill them all." Their gazes all rested on Botan. She gave them a horrified look. "You do have an attack that could silence all, don't you?" At her nod, he told them the plan. Botan stood with her hands in a praying motion. Blue fire engulfed her entire body. She opened her eyes and spread her arms. The same blue light that had went out before did the same now. The blue light spread throughout the camp and Hiei and Youko took care of the people there. Yuusuke and Kuwabara had to guard Botan in case anyone saw her. Botan kept it up until Youko and Hiei came back to confirm it. The blue light vanished and she stood there for a moment. She normally didn't exert that much energy, since her powers had been sealed.  
  
"You okay?" Yuusuke asked, seeing some little traces of exhaustion working its way into her face. She nodded and he helped her walk.  
  
"I am just not used to using much energy. This is the first time my powers had been used as such in a long while." She said, smiling wearily at him.  
  
"What about when you were released?" She shook her head.  
  
"I think it was just clearly to let them know I was released. Besides, I just let it go. There was no certain limit to space, so I didn't have to hold it back." She explained. Youko felt the need to hit Yuusuke over the head. He didn't know why he was so angry with the ningen. He just stormed into the camp and told them all that he was searching for clues as to where the blunt of the entire force was. They had to have some communication.  
  
"Damn human." He hated this emotion, whatever it was. He wasn't about to call it jealousy.. because it wasn't, right? He knew all about other emotions but he had never once gotten jealous of anyone. So, was this what it felt like? He looked back. Why was he jealous? He didn't have feelings for Botan, did he? No, it wasn't possible.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for in the dirt?" Hiei asked, crossing his arms, an amused look on his face. "I do not think there's a buried treasure down there and I also do not think you have X-Ray vision."  
  
"Is thinking not on your list in your mind? I'm trying to think, so leave me alone." Youko snapped. He went into one of the tents and Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Touchy." He smirked. Him and the kitsune had a lot in common.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Woo! All done with this chapter. I wonder what'll happen next?  
  
No one but I know!  
  
Yay! 


	7. Chapter 7

Tears of Amethyst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Youko searched through some supply tents and dug around in others. He found some communication devices. He threw some stuff behind him, hoping something hit someone to at least get his attitude to change a little. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and turned to see Botan with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"You look a little angry, are you okay?" He pushed her hand away then withdrew from her.  
  
"I'll be fine." He mumbled. He hated himself right then. All of a sudden, he didn't feel like that anymore. He could feel her cool touch on his face. His breathing quickened. His heart pounded. "What is this?"  
  
"Remember when you.. were feeling grief? I knew why and.. I could feel your grief. We were connected, sort of, through the cave. I wanted to ease your pain so that you wouldn't be hurting in here." She rested her hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "And your wounds." He brushed his hand against her cheek, feeling the same coolness of her skin. It sort of made him feel like he was burning up.  
  
"I never knew." He whispered lowly. "Thanks.." He could remember how much his pain had lightened and eased under her power. "I thought that you didn't have the power in the cave."  
  
"I didn't. Not the power to escape. I only had those connections to the outside. When someone went by and never stopped, I could tell why. When they touched the stone, they could feel my presence and not know it. I didn't have the powers to escape the barrier that kept me in." She clasped his hand in hers.  
  
"Its hard to believe that someone like you.. was sealed away." He stopped himself from saying anything further. He could feel how calm she was. He could feel her calm spreading throughout him.  
  
"Find anything, kitsune?" Hiei called impatiently. Yuusuke and Kuwabara watched Botan and Youko, both a little shocked at the depth of their conversation.  
  
"Communicators." He called back. Botan picked one up, curious. She then let her power surge through it, searching the programs. She opened it and brought up the map. There were tracking systems. The green dots represented their location and the red dots represented their enemy's location.  
  
"They are about ten miles that way." She said, bringing the maps up in more detail. They all stared at her. "What?" She sighed. "I can tell how to work something by letting my powers explore it." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Useful gift." He said with a nod of approval. "Which way?"  
  
"Northeast." She answered almost immediately. Youko frowned and looked back in the tent.  
  
"They have fresh food and there's a river two miles up." He stated. "We should stock up. It wouldn't hurt. We should also bring these other communicators. We might be able to use them if we split up. It would be better that way because it would be harder for them to track us all down. Groups, like I said." He picked up a bag full of new packs. "Fill them to your heart's content. You're the ones who have to carry them." He also threw them each a communicator.  
  
"Smart thinking, Youko." Yuusuke commented with a grin.  
  
"Fresh blankets are in here and there are other things like rope and such. Just make sure to pack smart." He walked off, disappearing into another tent. Botan's gaze followed him. She then looked down at the pack and threw the compact communicator in.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they met back up, they had decided on two groups. Hiei and Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Youko, and Botan. Hiei automatically didn't like it.  
  
"There is no other way, Hiei."  
  
"Yes there is. Let me go alone."  
  
"No." Youko shook his head. "It would not be wise." Suddenly, Botan stiffened.  
  
"We have company." She turned around, her eyes on a tent. She held her hand out and barred their entrance. "I'll handle it. Stay quiet." She walked forward and opened the tent flap. Her eyes widened. It was like a prison tent. She peered around cautiously.  
  
"Who are you?" It was the voice of a girl. Botan followed the sound to the right corner of the tent. "Stay away from me."  
  
"I will not harm you. Please, come to where I may see you." The girl didn't move. That was when Botan went over and ripped a hole in the side, making the light shine into the corner. The girl's clothing had a camouflage look to it, as if to blend in with the woods. She was tied to the metal pole that held up the corner. Botan merely touched the rope and made it disintegrate.  
  
"They took my weapons." The girl said suddenly. "They overcame me. I was foolish to let them catch me."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I slipped into the camp and killed them. I wounded one of them and he caught me. He woke the entire camp." She crossed her arms. "I was a prisoner for three days."  
  
"Well, I will find your weapons. Come on, I have a group that will be happy to have you."  
  
"I can't go out there." She shook her head. "They'll get you for--"  
  
"Botan, come on. They had scouts out on patrol in the woods." Youko walked in. He narrowed his amber eyes at her. "Do you have a power that could make them paralyzed?" Botan shook her head.  
  
"No, Youko." She responded. "How many are there?"  
  
"I can detect at least six. I'm sure they could handle them.." Suddenly, the tent caught fire. "Damn! Flaming arrows!?" He grabbed Botan's hand and pulled her close to him. The girl shrunk back into the corner. Botan pulled her hand from Youko's and went back for her. By now, the smoke was filling the tent. Botan used her power to try and blow the smoke from her path. She pushed the girl toward the entrance of the tent and Youko guided her out. He was about to go back in for Botan but the flaming tent collapsed. Yuusuke and Kuwabara helped to hold him back from going to it. "Let me go, you idiots!" They let him go and he fell to his knees in front of the flames. They didn't even hear her scream. Youko sat there, his emotions, anger and grief, like a raging hurricane on a poor little boat. Those scouts were the poor little boat. He screamed in rage, trying to let it out through his voice. When that didn't work, he stood up and turned around. They could've sworn that his eyes were glowing red.  
  
"Youko.." Yuusuke got out of his way. He seemed blind with rage.  
  
Botan walked toward the entrance. She then heard something and look up. She had just enough time to put up a barrier to protect her. She could feel the heat from the outside and the flames danced around her. She was mesmerized. She wanted to reach out and touch it.. A sound startled her, making her lose the concentration on the flames and her power for the shield slipped from her. She could feel the flames licking at her skin. She could feel the sweat roll down her face. She heard Youko scream. Flames surrounded her. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees. When she opened her eyes again, they were glowing blue. She was glowing, as well. She reached out, touching the fire and feeling her power spread through it.  
  
"Youko!" She called impulsively. She screamed spreading her arms wide. The flames parted for her and she saw the demon. All she saw was him. The red glow in his eyes faded and he stared at her, his face pale. She stood up and walked forward. The scouts that were alive were too astonished to think of attacking anyone. The girl that Botan had just saved was amazed, her mouth open in surprise. The others just stared. Once she was clear of the flames, her hold broke and she ran to Youko, burying her face in his chest. He was surprised but returned the embrace, relieved to know that she was safe.  
  
"I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen again." He whispered then let her go. She stared up at him, fright in her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't scared by that. I thought you were in trouble." He then turned to the scouts and sped over to them, attacking them with all he had.  
  
"I think its time that we left. We've taken too long." Hiei took his pack and started off.  
  
"Wait!" Yuusuke said, confused. "What should we do? Are we going to split up?"  
  
"No, it would be ill-advised." Youko said. "I've realized that we would be more vulnerable that way." Botan smiled at the group.  
  
"What is our new member's name?" She asked, her eyes on the young girl.  
  
"Akuro."  
  
"Let's move."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiko shrieked, covering her head and closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"Genkai!" Suddenly, she heard a thud. She opened one eye to see Genkai standing over her. "What's going on? And where's Yuusuke?"  
  
"There is hardly enough time to explain. They seem to be attacking on both sides. Makai and now Ningenkai." Her thoughts were worse. She knew that once Reikai was taken over.. they would be almost done for.  
  
"Huh? Who is doing this, Genkai?"  
  
"Of who, I am not sure, but we will be in big trouble if Yuusuke and the others don't pull through on the other side." Keiko was confused. A lot of things had been going wrong and she was really worried. Yuusuke was gone a really long time.. "They should have found her by now.."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Yes, remember the blue light?" At Keiko's nod, she continued. "She was sealed long ago because she was so powerful that she was envied by Fate and Destiny. Come on, child. We cannot stay here."  
  
"But where will we go?"  
  
"Where ever it is safest." Keiko was worried about Yuusuke now, more than ever. She wished that he were here, protecting her from harm.  
  
"Yuusuke.. come back soon.."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How much longer do we have to walk?" Yuusuke asked impatiently. Kuwabara, being 'too polite' was carrying Botan's and Akuro's bags. Yuusuke had given him his. The communicator was in his hand and he was shaking it, listening to things rattle inside.  
  
"Moron, you might break it." Hiei said, snatching the little round thing from his hands. "Don't shake the damn thing anymore just hear a rattling you can hear when shaking your head." He tossed the little communicator back at the human.  
  
"Shut up." Yuusuke then flipped it open and played around for a bit. He brought up a little phone unit. "Cool." He was considering calling Genkai and Keiko. Maybe when they made camp. He traced the programs he ran through to bring it up then stuck it in his pocket.  
  
"We should make camp here for tonight." Botan turned to look at them. "We have rough terrain ahead of us."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"No one wander off without someone with you or your communicators." Youko instructed. "If you do, Hiei will personally rearrange it so that it is drilled in your head." Hiei's smirk definitely let them know of the pleasure he would take in the participation. They settled themselves down in the clearing. It was the last one for a while so they would need to be well rested before they could continue on. Yuusuke turned on the communicator and brought up the phone program. He dialed Genkai's number at the temple. No answer. He dialed Keiko's home phone number. No answer. He dialed her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" A voice asked hesitantly. She sounded a little scared. He frowned and moved away from the group a little.  
  
"Keiko, it's me, Yuusuke." He said quietly. "How are things back there?"  
  
"Horrible, Yuusuke!" She exclaimed. "Genkai and I are on the run from these.. things. She said they're attacking from both sides.." His eyes widened.  
  
"You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
"No, but I wish you were here.. Listen, Yuusuke, I have to go. We're running again. I'll talk to you soon. Call me tomorrow or something!" He opened his mouth to say something else when he heard a click. He gave a frustrated sigh and kicked a stone.  
  
"Guys, I don't have the best news." He said, walking over to the camp. They all looked up at him from their positions around the fire. "Those humans have some sort of things on their side. They're attacking-"  
  
"Ningenkai. I know." Hiei said, leaning back against a tree. "It was most likely their plan from the very beginning."  
  
"No one there can fight those things, though!" He said, panicking.  
  
"Genkai can." Kuwabara spoke up. He munched on an apple.  
  
"She can't protect the whole damn city!" Hiei cleared his throat.  
  
"Not just the city, moron. They're attacking everything. Soon Reikai might fall. They have no one to protect them. Those prisoners want nothing but freedom. They won't help."  
  
"We have to go back! They're all in trouble!" Youko looked meaningfully at Yuusuke.  
  
"We're on our way to their leader, Yuusuke. I will not help to go back. It will be a waste of time. The sooner we get rid of the leader, the sooner the attacks will cease." He said calmly. Yuusuke sat down in-between Kuwabara and Botan.  
  
"I know you're right but.." He looked at them, his eyes showing concern. "Keiko's back there and I don't want her to get hurt." Guilt suddenly hit Youko. He had been jealous because of Yuusuke just touching Botan.. he had been helping her. "You know the feeling."  
  
"I do." He nodded, his gaze going to Botan, who had her eyes on the fire. "But it will not help anyone if we go to Ningenkai. She would be in more danger."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The leader would still be alive." All grew silent, except for the nighttime bugs starting to make their nightly noises and the popping of the fire. Botan lay down and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.  
  
"Who gets first watch?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"Me." Hiei answered, his crimson eyes not moving from the fire.  
  
"I have second. You humans need sleep, so get it." Yuusuke nodded, not complaining about that. He put his hands behind his head and fell back, yawning. Kuwabara lay down and was soon snoring.  
  
"Get your sleep, kitsune." Youko shrugged and did as he was told. Akuro returned to the camp. She had been told to scout the area. "Anything?"  
  
"These." She held up a small dart. "I have some experience with guns made in Makai. These are tranquilizers. I even noticed that someone was dragged away."  
  
"Good work. Get some sleep. Tomorrow isn't going to pretty, of that I can tell."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here's your 7th chapter! ^_^; Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tears of Amethyst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan led them through the rough terrain. The surrounding area was rocky. Trees began to grow scarcer and the grass receded. They had used up at least four hours just climbing the hills onto this rocky outstretch. It looked like the plains, except with rock and sand, not grass. Botan stopped and typed some more on the communicator. She then began walking again.  
  
"We should get across here without being spotted, which means we're going to have to hurry." Youko said, narrowing his eyes as he looked across the wasteland. Yuusuke wiped sweat from his forehead and shifted his pack.  
  
"How much further does this last?" He asked, looking at Botan.  
  
"About five miles." She replied. Everyone groaned. "Come on, we're not going to get it done unless we get started." Hiei knew this area well. He also knew the dangers of it.  
  
"I suggest I take lead." He said, frowning. They followed him at a steady pace. Botan walked behind Youko and in front of Yuusuke. Botan knew one word for this land. Dead. Everything was dead. It was a barren wasteland. The rock, more like dried dirt that hadn't seen water in fifteen years, stretched as far as the eye could see. The dead leaves of plants were shriveled up, some blowing in front of them in the warm breeze. She was fascinated by what she saw, but she was also appalled. They soon had to stop because of the darkness. It grew colder in such a short time that they all had blankets wrapped around them and were hunched close to the fire. Botan sat up on guard duty with Hiei. She couldn't sleep anyway. Youko groaned and woke up, sweating. He could feel the cold from the wind. Dust flew and Botan held the blanket over her eyes. After it died down, she stared at the ground and took her water bottle. She put two drops on the dirt and set it aside. Then she poked Youko. He looked at her in confusion. She gestured for a seed and he handed one to her, interested. She pushed it into the damp earth. Then her hands began to glow blue. A small green plant popped slowly out of the ground from where the seed had been. It looked vibrant against the cracked, brown dirt.  
  
"This is the seed that will bring life back to this place." She whispered. She blew on it gently and its leaves became damp, dripping crystal drops of water onto the ground.  
  
"You're amazing, Botan. I think you should get some sleep for tomorrow's walk, though." She nodded and moved closer to him, away from the plant. He wrapped an arm around her, silencing his silent plea to hold her near. As soon as she was asleep, Hiei spoke.  
  
"Danger lurks in every possible shadow. Take care of her and protect her. We can't afford to lose her."  
  
"You don't need to tell me that. I've been here before, as well. This land brings nothing but death. Not even magic plants could stay living for long. This place is a plague. Nothing more." Hiei leaned back, looking up at the sky. A few stars dotted the sky with their white glows. The moon was no where in sight, providing none of it's silver light.  
  
"Nothing can be here for long. That is why we must leave as soon as possible." He closed his eyes, frowning. "There are more dangers waiting than this."  
  
"Demons live out here somewhere. I cannot say where." Youko sighed. "Get your sleep or what you can of it. It's my watch." Hiei nodded. He laid back and closed his eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark clouds massed above them as they shouldered their things and started off. Hiei took the lead and Akuro brought up the rear. Kuwabara eyed the clouds distrustfully.  
  
"It don't look like the weather's gonna be too wonderful today." Yuusuke looked up as well. "What do you think is gonna come out of those clouds, Urameshi?"  
  
"Can't be rain by the looks of this place.. no even a cactus in sight." He then looked down at the sand. There was dirt and rock in some places but an ocean of fine sand consumed most of it. They remained quiet and alert all through the day, not even being able to tell where they were or how far they've gone.  
  
"Looks like more than five miles to me.." Botan said, biting her lip.  
  
"It might look it by that thing but look how far we've traveled. It's over twenty miles long." Hiei stated, crossing his arms. "We better hope that those clouds pass without any incident."  
  
"Doubtful." Youko muttered. "I can smell the scent of a storm.. this is going to be strong. We better continue at a quicker pace."  
  
"We can't go any faster." Akuro said with a frown. "We'll need our strength for braving the storm." They stood still, breathing in the air. Youko's eyes scanned the horizon.  
  
"We better move. Come on." He took a step forward then his eyes widened. "Shield yourself!" He went over to Botan and pulled her down, shielding her with his body. The others covered their heads and closed their eyes, pressing themselves against the ground. The wind suddenly whistled in their ears and they could feel the heat coming from it.  
  
"Its a sand storm.." Yuusuke said to himself. Hiei stood up, covering his eyes with his arms.  
  
"We've got to move on.. There's no other choice." Everyone stared at him. "Come on." They got up and forced themselves to balance against the raging winds.  
  
"One of us.. might get lost." Kuwabara said, helping Akuro to balance. They stood there, trying to adjust themselves to the force of the winds. Yuusuke suddenly grinned.  
  
"I have an idea. We can use the ropes we have to tie around our waists so that we can't get separated!" Youko was already digging in his pack and Botan's.  
  
"Good idea. Let's get this over-with so we can move on." He tied one rope around both his and Botan's waist and tied the other one to the end of that. He then handed it to Hiei. Once they were all sure that the ropes were secure, they started forward in the direction Hiei started in. Akuro brought up the rear, having Kuwabara in front of her. Yuusuke was just in front of Kuwabara. They closed their eyes and let their other senses get stronger. The wind whistled in their ears. They could barely breathe. They all knew Botan couldn't shield them with her powers. She was limited. Her powers could be drained so easily. She just didn't have enough control on the use and range of her powers. Unfortunately, she was thinking differently.  
  
"Youko, hold me and.. don't let go." He nodded and pulled her close to him. She opened her eyes, which were glowing blue. Youko knew he would have to carry her if she were to use the shield. He was wrong. The wind and sand no longer touched them. Hiei wasted no time and he moved on. They kept the ropes on just in case Botan's powers didn't hold.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As it was, Botan was leaning on Youko, sweating and struggling to hold the shield. Youko was concerned. She looked pale and fragile as she walked on, shaking and stumbling. 'She's killing herself..' He thought to himself. Everyone else thought the same thing when they looked at her.  
  
"Botan, drop the shield. You're not going to last as long as this storm." Hiei said, looking back. "We're ready to brave it. This is a test. I know it is. No one has ever survived this place because of this storm." Botan closed her eyes and the shield dropped. Youko put her arm around his shoulders and put his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. Hiei pushed them on and they knew they were slowing. They had lost all sense of time. Yuusuke and Kuwabara often stumbled and Hiei had to stop them. Botan was still pale and depending on Youko for support. They drank a little of their water, using it sparingly. After a short rest, Hiei started them on again. They were thankful to the koorime for leading them. If it weren't for him, they would be lost and going in the wrong direction, not being able to tell where they were.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang went on like this for how long, they couldn't tell. When the winds died down and the storm slowed, they were able to see again. Botan was a little better, having at least half of her power back by now. They still could see no end to the ocean of sand.  
  
"We are more than half-way there." Hiei said, turning to them. "We should reach the end in two days or more." They all nodded, relief filling their hearts. Yuusuke looked back.  
  
"Are those clouds always there?" Youko looked back, his silver hair blowing slightly.  
  
"Yes." He answered coldly. "This land is cursed. Let's leave those clouds behind us now." They felt refreshed and they didn't even know why. The air became unbearably hot about two miles down. Yuusuke almost fell over and Akuro was sweating, shedding the cloak she had on. She had a tank top on and pants with a belt and a bow and a quiver of arrows slung across her shoulders. She also had a knife and katana on her belt. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her blue eyes were alert and showed a little weariness.  
  
"Please tell me this is almost over.." Kuwabara fell over, breathing heavily. Hiei grumbled, knowing they needed to stop now. They all fell over when he revealed his decision. Botan took a sip from her water and blinked, rubbing sand out of her eyes. Youko was alert and unaffected by the heat. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"A pack of demons.."  
  
"Dammit!" Hiei cursed, drawing his katana. Botan's eyes widened. Her power hadn't come back fully.. Akuro stood up, pulling her bow and an arrow from her back and taking aim. The arrow flew with great precision and hit one dead on. Hiei and Youko met the attack with their weapons and fists. Youko used his rose whip and Hiei, his katana. Botan's eyes widened, seeing them battle with a ferocity she never knew was possible. The demons were all dead within seconds. "Hurry up. We need to get moving. Now."  
  
"But-" Kuwabara tried to object. Hiei glowered at him. Kuwabara wasn't objecting anymore.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen next? Our poor gang will have more bad luck in the next chapter! Maybe, possibly, they will get out of that desert.  
  
-Jess- 


	9. Chapter 9

_Tears of Amethyst_

Nope. Don't own.

--

Botan opened her eyes, blinking. She was in Youko's arms, her head leaning on his shoulder. She lifted her head and looked around. Akuro was just behind them and Yuusuke was behind her. Kuwabara was bringing up the rear. The ropes had been placed in their packs a while back. She had no idea how long she was out. Akuro cried out suddenly and looked down at her left leg.

"It's poison!" Youko said, biting down on his lip. He gently lowered Botan to the ground and went over to tend to Akuro. Botan's worried gaze soon filled with relief when she heard that the girl would be all right. Kuwabara picked her up, having heard Youko's advice to her about keeping off her leg. "It will take time for the antidote to work." He then went over to Botan but she shook her head. She stood up on her own, remaining silent. She watched the ground. She didn't want to get poisoned. "You okay?" She nodded. She fell back and took her pack from Yuusuke, smiling slightly.

"Thank you for carrying it for me." She said quietly. He nodded. She went back up, walking just in front of Youko. She felt a little frightened. She was new to all of this. Mostly new. The heat was making all of them sweat. The day went by with little events, except for the fact that they had to stop at least five times because one of them would collapse. Botan sat down, panting so much that it almost hurt to breathe. She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. The heat was almost unbearable.

"What are we going to do, Hiei?" Youko asked, taking the little koorime out of hearing range. "They cannot take the heat much more."

"I don't know what is to come next but the heat is just the beginning." Hiei looked ahead and closed his eyes. "My Jagan cannot be used in this sense, either." Youko's amber eyes went to the grains of sand beneath his feet. He chewed on his lip in thought.

"How much further, do you think?"

"Hn." Hiei responded, looking into the distance, a faraway look coming into his crimson eyes. "I do not know. There is something out there, though. I can feel it." It was making him feel jumpy. He didn't like it.

"Whatever it is, it must be guarding the end." Hiei looked back at the calm composure of the kitsune. However, he was not fooled by the unmistakable unease in the kit's eyes. "We can't afford to make mistakes now."

"A mistake will cost us our lives." The fire koorime crossed his arms across his chest.

"What kind of riddle is this?" Not even the expert Spirit Fox could figure it out, eh? "I can feel something.." Hiei's eyes widened when the fox said that.

"What?" Only certain demons were in tune to the dangers of possible threats. The fox's eyes widened. He paled visibly. His ears pressed back against his head and a low growl rumbled in his throat. His eyes narrowed. His sharp vision caught sight of a movement. Hiei could see nothing nor sense anything but the abrupt change in the demon's behavior let him know something was wrong. He followed Youko's gaze. Nothing but a cloud of dust.. "A sand storm?"

"No." Youko's voice was cold, sharp. Hiei backed up slightly, continuously glancing at the approaching dust. "A demon." The humans seemed unaware. "Stay here and guard them. I will go ahead and meet it before it can get here." Before the koorime had the chance to say anything, the kitsune was off, running swiftly toward the demon that he was able to see. It twisted toward him and he jumped away, amber eyes scanning its length. It was a huge, worm-like creature with a huge mouth filled with razor-sharp, jagged teeth. Its massive body writhed and heaved as it used heightened senses to locate him. Youko knew that he was out of luck with plants. He frowned and took a rose from his silver locks, transforming it into his rose whip. The thing's body was so hard that the whip barely scratched it. He grimaced. If he didn't figure out a good way to kill this demon, he would be dead. He wondered if there was a weak spot to this thing. So far, in his examinations, he found none. He would be dead in less than two minutes if he didn't hurry up and kill it.

-

Hiei got back to the others and they raised their gazes to him. Botan's hand came up to her mouth. Her eyes became wide and she started to shake.

"Where is Youko?" He swallowed and looked back to where dust was starting to settle. "Hiei?"

"He went to battle the demon alone." She stood up. "Don't go." She looked at him, narrowing her amethyst eyes.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" He didn't answer her but stared coldly instead. "Wait here and do not follow." She walked calmly toward the battle. "Youko, wait. Stay alive. I will be there to help you."

-

He staggered, stumbling out of the way of an attack. He had to save the others. His amber eyes widened fearfully as the creature let out a loud battle cry. It was going to devour him. He had been wounded and could hardly move out of the way of the thing when it writhed and tried to attack him. He sure as hell couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way if it tried to eat him. His blood dripped down from his arms and legs, being absorbed by the dry sand. He closed his eyes, knowing his end was near. The creature moved with astonishing speed and he was just a few inches from being creature food when the demon let out an indignant wail. He looked up, seeing a blue energy shield covering him. Then he saw Botan. He nearly cried out in horror. Was she trying to get eaten!? He watched helplessly as she used her powers against the creature. The sun was setting. At night, the air would be so cold that the creature would probably freeze, being covered by a thin sheet of sweat. Botan reached out, forcing all the energy she had left into a blast that would kill the solar system itself. Youko banged on the shield when he saw her fall to the ground. The creature shrieked then was consumed by the energy in a large explosion. The kitsune's blood ran cold and his mouth hung open in disbelief and horror at what he had just witnessed.

"Botan!" The shield vanished and he ran forward, his injuries forgotten as he dropped to his knees where she had fallen. Where was she? He battled his emotions as he futilely began to dig weakly in the grains of sand. His vision blurred until he could no longer even see his hands. He closed his eyes and bit back an anguished cry. Only now he had realized how much she truly meant to him. He could feel his hot tears as they continued to soak his face. His ears drooped in despair. Why had she even come? Why!? He wanted to scream but he had no voice.

"Come now, mourning an enemy is something I have never heard of." He looked up and his eyes widened. He was certain it was a mirage.. a trick.. something! But she kneeled down next to him and touched his wounds, healing him instantly.

"Botan.." She could see the torment in his eyes.

"Youko, you scared me! Do not ever do that again!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him close.

"If you promise not to do that to me ever again."

"Do what?"

"Interfere in my fight. You could have gotten hurt.."

"I know you're concerned for my well-being but if you're in trouble then I will help you." She grinned. "Besides, I found out that I can do anything if I try. That blast may have killed me but.."

"May have? I thought it did!" He frowned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Is that why you.." He nodded.

"Let's get back to the others before they begin to think we're both dead." She didn't say anything but followed him.

-

"We still have a long way to go, I think." Hiei mumbled as they continued to walk toward the end. "I know this is the way."

"At least the heat vanished." Akuro said as she walked ahead of Kuwabara. Youko had finally allowed her walk on her own. She didn't like this feeling she was getting. They were waiting for the next test. The temperature slowly decreased as night fell. They continued still, wanting only to get through this damn foresaken land. Botan stayed close to Yuusuke and Youko, right in between them. She was behind Youko but in front of Yuusuke.

-

Botan yawned and opened her eyes. They had stopped and camped after a few hours, unable to continue due to the fact that the heat had worn them down before and they were making up for the rest. She sat up, looking around. Everyone was still asleep except for Youko. Even Hiei had fallen asleep.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking over at him. He was facing the direction in which they were heading, his blanket wrapped loosely around his shoulders.

"Yeah." He responded, turning his head to gaze at her. "I don't sense anything but it doesn't make any sense." He had a bad feeling and it was making him uneasy.

"What test is next?"

-

Sorry for the long wait.. n.n; Extreme writer's block.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tears of Amethyst**_

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this lovely piece of anime! (cries)

**XxXxX**

They stared ahead of them in wonder. They had arrived at the gate only a few moments ago and excitement was mounting. But then their hopes were dashed. The gate was closed and Hiei couldn't understand the writing. Botan narrowed her eyes and decided to see what the problem was.

"Let me take a look. I remember a little from before I was trapped." He nodded and pointed to the writing.

"It seems.. odd." He mumbled as he shook his head and walked away. Youko walked over and silently observed her. Then her eyes went blank and began glowing blue. She was saying what the words meant, he realized.

_"Light is powerful, Darkness is all-consuming, Goddesses and Gods have only the powers to open this ancient gate under the full moon. You must be willing to sacrifice your lives in passing. What lies beyond is worse than thy own fears. Enter at your own risk and beware."_ Yuusuke and the others stared as the glow faded and she fell back, into Youko's arms.

"I don't like the sound of that." Yuusuke said, staring at the foreboding gates looming up before them.

"What did they mean by the Gods and Goddesses?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei snorted.

"Did you not listen? Only they have the powers to open this thing." The koorime stared intently at them.

"Do you mean to say that we're stuck here?" Akuro asked, frowning.

"We will find out soon enough." Hiei's eyes went over Botan and Youko.

**XxXxX**

Botan blinked and opened her eyes. All was silent and the moon was full and hazy, positioned right above the gate. It towered high and they couldn't jump over it or fly over it because she could see a force field. Was it keeping something out or keeping something in?

_I only hope we have the power to open it. Wait.. My powers rival the Goddesses and Gods. Maybe I am needed to open them under this moon._

"Everyone! Wake up!" She felt a little drained but pushed that aside, excitement flooding her voice. They woke up and looked at her, blinking. "Time to open the gate." She stood up and looked down at the ground. She closed her eyes and used a little of her powers. The ground began to shake and rise beneath her feet. They watched as the platform stopped half-way. She was in the light of the silver moon. She began glowing, ancient words of magic coming from her mouth as she raised her hands and formed a ball of blue above her head. It changed shape and began to look like a key of some sort. She continued the ancient chant and lost herself as the magic took over her entire body. Pain clouded her senses but she continued with the chant, knowing that if she stopped, she would die and they would never get through. _"Bring the Darkness to my body, let the all-consuming power consume my soul! The Key of Light to the Gate of Darkness! Let the powers rage forth and open the way! I command by the powers of the gods and goddesses.. The Gate will open under the moon that is full! I command you, OPEN!"_ The last word echoed and brought forth raging winds and earthquakes. Botan stood firm on the trembling platform as she moved her hands forward. She felt her body tremble and quake with unknown emotion and the loss of power. But she continued forth. The key flew at the door and they heard a loud click before the ground began shaking more. The gate creaked and groaned as it swung open. Botan knew that she had to close it also.. Then Yuusuke pointed and they saw, as the wind whipped and tore at their bodies, that a ball of black was forming on the other side. It flew at Botan and she opened her mouth in a silent scream..

**XxXxX**

Keiko and a few other people who were smart enough to stay with Genkai sat in a tiny room. Monsters, or demons, raged in battles outside. Tears appeared in her eyes. Had something happened to Yuusuke? She pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her head on top.

_Why does something like this always happen? What if.. What if he's dead? Would we ever know?_

"Keiko." She looked up at Genkai let a few of her tears slide down her face. "I can sense a great power. It is most overwhelming. Yuusuke must be with that girl. I can sense him. Do not worry. He will be fine. He's got more dumb luck than anyone I know." That brought a smile to the young girl's face as she closed her eyes.

"I feel that he is safe wherever he is.. But.."

"I can understand your worry for him, dear. Try to focus on the objectives here, though. That dimwit can handle himself." She looked at the door when someone slipped through.

"That has to be the most powerful person ever created." Shizuru closed her eyes and slid down the door. "I can sense her power.. Something is happening. Something big."

"Do you think they are all right?" Keiko asked, worry in her expression. Shizuru nodded.

"They're fine. But the fight is only beginning."

**XxXxX**

Botan felt tears coarse down her face as the dark ball of power engulfed her body. Hiei and the others held Youko back as he let out distress howls. He snapped and snarled at them but they watched the young girl in the air with intensity.

_What the hell is going on? I never expected this.. I never even expected to meet someone as powerful as her but how the hell will she survive that?_

Yuusuke's eyes narrowed. Then a flash made them all fall back and look away. Everything went still but they were afraid to move a muscle. Finally, Youko opened his amber orbs and felt surprise and confusion leap all over him. Botan stood before the open gate, black wings gently moving from the new breeze. They were gorgeous and faded to a light gray before the ends and the tips curled slightly inward and intricate lines spread from the beginning. They were more like butterfly than angel. Or maybe an Angel of Darkness. Everyone else finally looked and their expressions mirrored his own. Botan turned to look at them and her amethyst eyes looked a shade darker. Intricate black markings covered her face. Her forehead had a black star on it and three slender black streaks ran to the middle of her cheeks on both sides and five black streaks appeared in her hair. Her face.. She looked so different. And her attire had changed. She was now wearing a black dress that went down to the ground. There were two openings; one on each side of her waist and, over her chest rested a cut that resembled the star on her forehead. She also wore black boots that went to her knees.

"The gate has been opened. The fight begins here." Her voice was low and velvety but it held emotionlessness that none of them liked. "Come, we must get moving before the worlds suffer more."

"Botan..?" Youko choked out, not believing the scene his eyes were taking in.

"Yes, Youko. It is me. I have acquired, forever, a new power." She smiled like the old Botan and he felt his heart ease. "Come. We have to close it behind us." They nodded and got together, passing through.

**XxXxX**

Youko couldn't take his eyes from her. She was even more beautiful than before, if that was at all possible. But she seemed so different.

"I have gained the knowledge of the Wise Ones who created the gate. I know this land now." She said softly to Hiei as she walked beside him. "We are going the right way, I believe. And the communicator map says that we have gained miles and that we are at least three days from the next army camp."

"That says something, then. We are making progress." The koorime said with a frown.

"I hope Keiko and Ningenkai are all right." Yuusuke flipped open the communicator. "How about we find out what's going on there?"

"Maybe it would help to see how much time we really have." Akuro stated with a smile. There were a few rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Keiko's voice was slightly shaky and Yuusuke grew more concerned about what might be happening to her.

"Keiko, are you okay?" There was a pause on the other end.

"Y-Yuusuke?"

"Yeah, it's me." He said softly. "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"No." She said quietly and he relaxed. "But you have to hurry. I don't know how long we'll hold off here without you. Genkai-sama is doing all she can and we have Shizuru here. She says that she can sense an even greater power with you.."

"That's all Botan." He said with a grin at them. "She just got us through the most important part of the mission. We're on our way to an enemy camp now."

"Oh." She whispered. "What are you going to do there?"

"Infiltrate it, of course." He responded. "We have to get to them before they get to us and before they destroy the three worlds."

"Good luck. Oh, Genkai-sama wants to speak with you." The phone was handed to his mentor.

"Hey, ya old fossil. How do you like the progress we're making?"

"Dimwit." She said calmly. "You had better hurry. I don't know how long it will take them to destroy this world. I can tell that the city will need to be rebuilt and I can sense that they are trying to find their way to Reikai."

"Botan says that we're three days from the camp."

"Botan?"

"Yeah, the girl you told me that legend about. She just got us past the.. what was it called again?"

"Gate of Darkness." Botan said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's it. The Gate of Darkness." Genkai nearly dropped the phone but recovered quickly.

"Then you have entered the most dangerous territory known to me." She said softly. "Be careful, Yuusuke."

"We have Botan, Youko, Hiei, and a new girl called Akuro. We'll be fine." He said in a light tone. "And we made it through that weird desert without much of a problem."

"I hope so." She handed the phone back to Keiko who held it to her ear with a look of concern on her face.

"You'd better come back or I'll never forgive you." Yuusuke smiled.

"I will. I promise." He hung up and sighed. "Well, the old bag says that they're trying to get to Reikai. And the damage is pretty bad already in Ningenkai."

"Then we must hurry. We will only stop to rest if it is necessary." Hiei said, scowling.

**XxXxX**

They were forced to stop during the next night. It was too dark and there was no moon in the sky. So far, no enemy dared to go near them because they sensed Botan's power.

"They're smart to stay away." Kuwabara said, taking a drink of his water. "They'd just get themselves killed." Botan was staring into the darkness, her back to the fire. She wasn't in the little circle of travelers that surrounded the burning light. She had sat further away. Youko was watching her closely, his amber eyes taking in the way she acted. She was calm.

"Hmph." Hiei muttered, his crimson eyes taking in all that surrounded him. "The darkness is so thick not even my eyes can see through it."

"What are we going to do?" Akuro asked, bringing her legs to her chest. "There is no way we're getting through here this easily. Even if they do sense her power, they must know what we're after."

"The demons here do not care about such things." The koorime said, his gaze on the human woman. "What they care about is only a good meal." Kuwabara shuddered.

"I don't like this place. It creeps me out and gives me the tickle feeling." He said to Yuusuke, who sat beside him.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do about it now." The Spirit Detective was growing weary and he didn't want to wait anymore.

_What is out there that is so horrible? I have this feeling in my stomach and I am not liking it._

His eyes fell on Botan. And suddenly, he knew.

"Botan.." She stood up and turned towards them. "What is it?"

"Demons."

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

"They are coming to get me." She whispered. But everyone heard it. She turned and threw a barrier around them. "Hurry up and get ready to fight!" The demons screeched in protest when they hit the barrier. Some died almost instantly and this caused others to stand back until she lost the power to hold it. Youko pulled a rose from his hair and tranformed it into his whip. Hiei was ready with his katana and Akuro had her bow and arrows out. Kuwabara powered up his Spirit Sword.

"Ready!" Botan dropped the shield and the demons flew at them in numbers unimaginable. She spread her feet apart and growled low in her throat. Youko stood near her, not taking the risk of separating himself from her. She formed a black ball of energy and launched it at them, smirking when it expanded and wiped out more than she originally thought it would. This battle wouldn't be so hard..

**XxXxX**

_That's all that I'm writing for this chapter! =) So, tell me.. how did you like it? Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tears of Amethyst**_

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

AN: I remember someone mentioning fluff, correct? Well, I'll see what I can do for you! ;-)

**XxXxX**

Botan stood back-to-back with Youko, fighting off the on-coming demons to the best of her ability. She felt more powerful than she ever had before.

_Why did the effects.. turn out like this? It feels so different._

"You okay back there?" She asked, feeling the kitsune tense behind her. He didn't answer but she felt cool air on her back, where he had been pressing only moments before. She knew she couldn't turn to look for him unless she did some quick thinking. She threw up a weak shield and turned to survey everything. Kuwabara and Yuusuke were positioned around Akuro and all of them were attacking and defending. Hiei was nothing but a black blur, slaughtering countless as the crimson blood flashed on his deadly blade. Youko. She searched around to see a flash of silver dart in front of her. She focused her energy and searched him out. She saw him focusing his energy on the plants and trees around them while attacking with his whip.

"Botan?" She met his amber gaze and smirked, throwing down her shield and whirling around to face her enemies.

**XxXxX**

"Is that all of them?" Yuusuke asked, hitting the remaining demon over the head, a bored expression on his face. "I had more fun in street fights."

"That is all there is." Hiei used one swift slash in the air to clean off his sword.

"Hey!" Kuwabara glared at the koorime as his face and shirt got splattered with blood. He tore off a piece of his sleeve and cleaned his face up.

"We should leave at the first light." Youko stated, his amber eyes searching the dark skies.

"Fine. But I think we should put more wood on the fire." Akuro stated, her eyes on the dying flames.

"Then that shall be _your_ job." Hiei muttered, not caring whether or not they had a fire or not. But not even his dark eyes could penetrate this darkness so he knew there would be problems if they didn't have a fire. Less than an hour later, everyone was asleep except for Botan. She stared into the fire, her angelic features enhanced by the orange-red glow. She was deep in thought. Then she looked at the kitsune next to her, his features looking peaceful in his slumber.

"Youko..." She whispered to herself, turning away.

"Something wrong?" She could feel his breath against her neck as he sat down next to her. He gazed at her in concern and confusion.

"No." A small smile appeared on her face. He reached out and traced his fingers along the black stripes on her face. She drew in a breath and froze. He then touched the star on her forehead.

"Are these permanent?" She shrugged.

"I don't know for certain." She whispered. "They may fade eventually." He then ran a clawed finger along one of the intricate lines on her wings.

"What are they for?"

"They represent the darkness that entered my body when I opened the gate." He frowned. "It has done nothing to my purity or my thoughts." She gazed at him, frowning. "Just my powers."

"You have gained more." She nodded solemnly.

"Though the pain was great, it was well worth it. It got us through to this side."

"Without you, we wouldn't have made it past that gate." Blushing, she opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head. "No being modest. It is true." He took her chin in his hand and gazed at her through amber orbs. "You deserve more than praise."

"Youko-" He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. She was new to this feeling but she wanted more. She responded before he broke it.

"I've never... Dammit, no female ever..." He didn't know how to say it. He had been kissed many times and had been with a few females. But none of them compared to her. He had never longed to hold anyone like this.

"What is this feeling?" She asked him softly.

"Mmm..." Yuusuke groaned in his sleep, wincing as sweat rolled down his face. Botan and Youko looked over at the ningen boy. Botan quickly looked at the fire, hoping that she could stutter out an excuse.

"Botan-"

"I-I'm a little tired, Youko. I think we should go to sleep." He nodded and stared at her for a moment before laying down where he was. Botan moved over so that he had enough room and so that she wasn't _too_ close. She stayed up and a dark shield rose in the air, covering them, protecting them.

**XxXxX**

"Botan?" Youko felt terror course through his veins. She was staring ahead blankly, a deathly calm look on her face. Her eyes... they were too emotionless, too blank.

_I hope she didn't do what I think she did._

He looked around to see a light gray shield around them. It had reduced in color and was fading in power. Suddenly, he felt a light weight in his arms. She had fallen into him, closing her eyes. Her calm, rythmic breathing signaled that she was asleep.

"We should move on now, kitsune." Hiei stated, staring at the sky. Looked like rain. They all needed a good refreshing natural shower. But they had to get to their target on time. If they didn't, the three worlds would really fade into nothingness.

"All right." He picked her light body up bridal style and looked at the three ningens. Yuusuke was yawning and stretching, Kuwabara was nodding off, and Akuro was rubbing her eyes.

"We're game." Yuusuke mumbled in a lazy, tired voice. "The more we have to do, the faster we'll wake up."

"Unless I throw you in a river." The ningen boy next to the Spirit Detective nodded dumbly.

"Unless you throw us in a riv-" Kuwabara froze in his repeated sentence then scowled and stood up. "Hey!"

"Took you long enough to comprehend."

"His brain is fuzzy in the morning. Like a station on TV you just don't get and all you see is fuzz." Three blank stares. "You mean you _never_ watched TV!?" Akuro coughed.

"What is this... TV?" She asked curiously.

"Never mind." Yuusuke just shook his head. They started off, hoisting their packs onto their shoulders and starting on the long trek. There was no path and the going would be rough for a while. Youko eventually had Yuusuke help him to put Botan on his back with her arms hanging limply over his shoulders. Kuwabara carried the kitsune's pack and Yuusuke had taken Botan's. Conversation was scarce and no one complained. The area was completely devoid of most color. The foliage was such a dark green that it almost looked black when the sun shone on it. Botan stirred little and Youko didn't mind having her there. Hiei was still in the lead, his Jagan glowing ever so slightly. He kept glancing down at the communicator. Yuusuke took a lot of time gazing around. The forest they were currently walking through was dense and no one could walk side-by-side. The trees were giants and seemed to tower over them in an angry, superior way. The aura that surrounded the place was creepy and made most jumpy. He stopped and Kuwabara ran into him but the Spirit Detective didn't notice. Hiei and Youko stopped as well. Botan lifted her head and her eyes narrowed. "You sense that?"

"It is a dark energy." Botan whispered. "We are coming close to crossing a barrier."

"Barrier?" Akuro asked, blinking. "My knowledge of this place will help little since you know it. But the legends my people have told..."

"I can imagine." The demon stated. "But this barrier will alert others if any pass through. I have regained most of my powers so I can counter it and we can infiltrate it. But you will have to go before me because I have to hold it, all right?" They all nodded. "These humans are taking odd cautions."

"They're smart. Using techniques that not even our young Spirit Detective can possibly learn." Yuusuke frowned.

"What is-"

"It was not meant to insult your pride. It was a fact. The truth is that Genkai, that old woman that is teaching you, does not even know of this." Hiei's eyes flashed red. "What don't we know about them?"

"They must have old masters of the techniques." Botan said, frowning. "A certain usage of Spirit Energy can call late masters back from Reikai."

"What!?" Kuwabara cried, completely freaking out.

"They cannot stay and defend these ningens." Botan muttered coldly. "They can only tell the demons these ningens have lined up how to use those ancient techniques."

"Obviously it isn't good that they know them." Akuro put a finger to her chin. "I could imagine that they have army camps just swarming with ready soldiers."

"We can only wait and see." Botan stated, her amethyst eyes gazing ahead.

**XxXxX**

Youko growled low in his throat. They had to stop once more. Just before the border of the barrier. They couldn't risk another stop _inside_ of it so they had to stop _outside_ of it. Botan sat alone by herself as the others surrounded the fire, where they were cooking something to eat. She didn't know what to do. Memories flashed through her mind. Ones of Youko. Was she willing to risk everything just to be with him? She wanted to do it so desperately.

_And that is not the only thing... Once my powers are completely free and I break these chains, will I always have control? I am limited now. Less than before... But how will I be able to break them?_

She lifted her hands and gazed at the space between them, seeing a long, thin electrical energy thread. How irritating. She sighed and leaned back against the tree, drifting off for about five minutes before she began shaking and her eyes snapped open.

_**Always alone... Never seen... Never to see anything but the darkness before her... Amethyst gems produce crystal drops of water... Constant darkness... Soft delicate silk brushing along the wet stone... Fate sealed her... Legend passes every day... Years pass and still the very darkness of the air has not shattered... Never to be released... Always alone...**_

Why was that coming back to her? Was it some kind of message telling her that no matter what, she would never be free? She let out a low growl, though she was still trembling.

_Fate, you've toyed with me too much._

**Have I, Botan, dear?**

She gasped sharply and her eyes widened. It wasn't possible. There was no way she was telepathically talking to Fate.

**You have made all of us look like children. Your beauty, your powers, and even your damn wisdom! Even if your powers are limited... I will not let some low-life demon be stronger than I am.**

She realized that the voice was echoing inside of her, throughout her. It wasn't a telepathic link. It was what Fate had said to her before.

**You will be alone for the rest of your life. For all eternity!**

_Stupid! Jealousy never gets one what they want! I'm back now, aren't I? Only because of Youko... Because he released me from that cave, I have been able to finally have peace and companionship._

She drew her knees up to her chest.

_It is no use, really. I cannot resist his charms even if I tried. It would break my heart. Fate, what have you planned for him? Has he not already broken your hold?_

Yes, she knew about his swerve on the hill. Fate never held the strings. She knew that Fate was seething with anger at the kitsune, though it wasn't his fault at all. She had meant for him to die. Just like his companion.

_Cruelty is overrated._

Her thoughts may have been bitter but it was the truth. There was too much cruelty in the world. She could see that by the job they had to do. Killing felt so wrong, though to creatures like Hiei and Youko it came naturally. Yuusuke and Kuwabara only did it for the sake of their mission and Akuro had lived in this land for far too long not to kill.

_It isn't right. Fate is merely toying with us. All of us. All but me. Now, with these new powers, I may be able to break this hold. I hope so. I have a balanced amount of light and dark power in my body._

She sighed and looked up at the sky. Someone sat down next to her and she stiffened.

"I can smell the different emotions you're emitting. Something's wrong. What is it?"

_Damn you for being a fox! Damn your senses to hell!_

Her mind screamed at him but she simply shook her head mutely as if to say 'nothing.' He frowned. She looked expressionless but he could smell it. It wasn't the truth.

"Botan.." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She sucked in a breath and froze, her hands resting on his chest.

"Y-Youko?" His amber eyes were bright with concern and curiosity.

"I didn't release you, become your friend, and..." He stopped. "Will you please just tell me?" She stared up at him, her mouth slightly open. "Please."

"It has to do with the cave." She admitted. "The legend."

"You." He brought one hand up and caressed her cheek.

"I am never going to be free." She whispered. "I am still very limited, Youko. I cannot do anything as of yet to free myself. I don't have the power."

"What do you mean?" He didn't fully understand her words. He had freed her from the cave... She lifted her hands and looked down, powering up until the bands and the energy thread showed. "What is..."

"They hold most of my powers. They're called Spirit Chains. Instead of doing what Spirit Cuffs do, these do the opposite. These conceal and trap my full powers away." She growled. "She is playing with us. She thinks she will have her way."

"We are against..."

"Fate."

"There is _no_ way in..."

"It's true." She closed her eyes. He lifted his hands and took her face in his hands.

"We'll get through this. I promise that you will be free someday." She looked up at him in bewilderment as he leaned down. "Someday..." He kissed her lightly. She let her arms slip around his neck and then broke it.

"I do not understand why you are willing to free me."

"Because you deserve to be free. I heard your legend before and there were stories all over. But none of them said that you harmed anyone or did something wrong. They were jealous of you and I can see why." His thumb caressed her cheek as he smiled. "You are everything they never could be. Good and evil, beautiful and ugly, light and dark. They could never compare to you." She blinked.

"I am... all of those things?"

"Well, I do not consider you ugly, evil, or dark. But with your powers, I wouldn't be surprised."

"So, you see me as good, beautiful, and light."

"Yes." He laughed and let his hands fall from her face to around her waist and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her scent was so intoxicating. Every time he smelled her, it got better. She let out a small laugh when she felt his breath tickle her skin. "And you smell wonderful." She blushed but laughed harder and rested her cheek on his head.

"You like flattery?" He lifted his head and licked her neck.

"Yes." This earned him a giggle. "Mmm... and you are ticklish?"

"Uhm..." She wanted to slap him when he started to tickle her but she was laughing too hard.

_I think I've found exactly what I've been missing..._

Her amethyst eyes met his amber orbs and they shared another kiss. By this time, of course, he was sitting on top of her. She felt him nibble on her lip and then slip his tongue through. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She found herself liking this feeling. It was certainly addictive. He loved her taste just as much as her scent. He broke away from her suddenly and his ear twitched.

"Footsteps." He whispered, standing up. He was tense.

"Whose?"

"They are not human." His amber eyes darkened and he looked back at her. Bending down, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, shoving her behind him. A protective growl escaped his lips when the outlines of their foes made themselves perfectly clear.

"Is the little fox protective of his onna?" The one in front of the small band of six was a kitsune. His hair was a golden blonde and his eyes a light silver. His grinned and his fangs glinted. "Oh ho! Look at this! The rumors were true!"

"It's Youko Kurama!" One of them stepped forward, her pink lips curved into a smirk. "I thought I recognized that scent!" Youko's arms fell limply to his sides and he stared at them, disbelief in his eyes.

"Hisaki? Katsumi?" Botan's hand gripped his arm and she stared at them.

"You remember us." The girl put her hands on her hips. Her short black hair brushed against her cheeks and her lilac eyes shined brightly. "We followed the rumors."

"How did you get past the gate?"

"Gate? We've been stuck here for over ten years!" Hisaki stated, his clawed fingers tapping the hilt of his katana. "Yoshimitsu was getting his tail in a bunch when he imagined that you might have thought we abandoned you." The said kitsune flushed then scowled.

"Anyway, you gonna introduce us to that maiden behind you?" Youko nodded and turned to look at Botan, his eyes lit up with happiness. A small frown came to his face when he saw her frown. He nearly panicked.

_She doesn't... she doesn't understand?_

Botan's amethyst eyes were clouded and she gazed up at him as though she was watching him disappear. He bit his lip.

"Uh... Botan, this is Hisaki and that one is Katsumi but we all her Kat. The others... except for Yoshimitsu, I've never seen before. They used to be a part of my group before we got separated. Guys, this is Botan. She was sealed in a cave that I hit when I slid down a hill, running from villagers."

"What happened to Kuronue?" Youko's eyes darkened once more.

"He died." Botan closed her eyes, remembering the pain she had felt radiating from him that day. She felt her knees go weak and pain burst in her mind.

"Ohhh..." She groaned and swayed, her eyes closed tightly.

_This... This feeling. I remember this feeling!_

**Botan stood against the wall of the cave. Her eyes glowed blue and her hair spread out around her, billowing from her power.**

**"You let me out of here right now!" Anger laced her voice and she threw all of her power at the wall. It shook and shivered from the blast but didn't give. Pain erupted from her chest and spread throughout her entire body.**

She cried out, feeling her chest burn with each breath she took.

"Botan!" She felt his hands grip her arms and hold her up. "Hisaki, get me some water."

"On it!" Youko felt rage consume his mind. Who was doing this?

_Whoever it is, they will pay._

Hisaki returned with the water and Youko put it to her lips. Her breathing was heavy and quick, her mind tinged with pain, her chest contracting.

"Here! Let me try." The male kitsune removed Youko's hands from her and lifted her in his own arms. Then he sat down and cradled her to him. His silver eyes glazed over and he drew in a sharp breath. "What the hell-" He closed his mouth and eyes and concentrated full on her. Everyone watched as Botan shuddered and stilled in Hisaki's arms. She clutched the fabric of his outfit tightly and sweat beaded on her forehead.

"N-No..." She whispered, opening her eyes. A faint blue glow emitted from them. She looked at Hisaki and gasped in horror at the pallor of his skin. He let out a low groan before he opened his silver eyes and stared down at her.

"Man, what the hell have you been through?" The color came back to his skin and he let out a sigh. His arms wrapped around her tightly and it stilled her trembling. Youko was too relieved to see her back to normal to care about the contact.

"What happened?" He asked, causing her eyes to drift to him.

"I remembered your pain when he died. Then I remembered my pain when _she_ trapped me inside that cave." Hisaki lifted himself with her still in his arms.

"She?" He raised a brow at her and she shook her head. Quick footsteps reached their ears and they looked up as the ningens and Hiei ran to them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yuusuke shouted, his eyes on Hisaki, who was still holding Botan.

"Yuusuke, calm down. These are old friends of mine."

"Oh..." Akuro walked forward, peering at them curiously.

"You look familiar." She whispered.

"Ah, little one!" Yoshimitsu stated, causing her to turn around. "I remember you! Oi, you've grown! I saved you from that fire when you were only this high." He bent down so his hand was level with his knee. She gave a startled cry and ran forward, hugging him.

"Yoishi-kun!" He sweat-dropped.

"It's Yoshimitsu. You never could get my name right." He pushed her away. "Hm, small world, indeed." Hisaki put Botan down and sighed.

"We have news..."

"Good or bad?"

"A little of both, I'm afraid." Kat said, her lilac eyes on Hiei. Then she looked gravely at Youko. "We've lost most of the group from before and that's just the beginning. Joining us now are three of the kitsunes who are traitors the Raid Lord."

"Raid Lord?" Kuwabara asked, frowning.

"Yes, he is the leader of all the destruction. I believe he is the one you are looking for." Hisaki stated, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Raid Lord." Botan stated, her amethyst eyes going to the white glow of the shield. "He is a wolf demon, is he not?"

"Yes." One of the traitors stated. "You know of him?" She nodded slightly.

"My dreams lately... He is doing this to avenge the death of his clan."

"He lost them three years ago."

"That's when this shit started." The third one scowled. "He took us in with him by force. Two years we've been serving that insane bastard."

"Why didn't the real trouble start until now?" Yuusuke asked.

"He needed to build up his forces. He needed all of the men he could get. He swept this land clean of all of the loyalty." Hisaki's silver eyes glinted. "We've only recently been trying to attack his forces."

"I am going to get us inside the barrier tomorrow. We have very little time left before Ningenkai falls and Reikai is purged and destroyed." Botan felt all eyes on her. "Tomorrow. When the sun is in position, we will attack his forces with all we've got. Are you in?"

"Noon it is, then. We have some business to take care of. See you on the battlefield." Kat winked and walked off.

"We're traitors, too. And we can't wait to see the looks on our 'team's' faces." Yoshimitsu grinned and they all left, fading back into the mist beginning to form in the forest. The others turned back and went back to camp. All except for Botan and Youko. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into his chest.

"We'll handle this together. With their help." She smiled at the warm tone in his voice.

"Nothing was... going on between you and Katsumi?"

"No." He grinned and leaned down, kissing her neck from behind. "Never. She is my cousin. And Hisaki is my brother." She stiffened.

"They were... your family?"

"We were in different groups at one time. But then we joined forces when things looked bad. I lost them ten years ago."

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know..." He chuckled.

"That's fine. Don't worry about it." He then sighed. "Let's get going. We've got to rest before the war we're going to win."

"Of course." She whispered, a cool, refreshing breeze caressing her skin.

_We shall win this war and then everything will be fine... right?_

**XxXxX**

Well, here is a long chappy for you! Sorry it took so long.

::groan:: I'm sick now and it's noon. Been feeling incredibly horrible these past few days. Hope you like. Please review.

Until the next chapter, my friends.


	12. Explanation

Hello, reviewers. I have not been able to sign online for a while now. I check my mail every so often at my best friend's house and I am also writing this and posting this at her house. I made sure to put it in my profile thingy but I guess no one checks those anymore. I am sincerely sorry for the long wait but we are trying to get back online. We have a little modem problem.

Anyway, I hope to get back online soon. I've been writing as though I were still on...so I guess that you'll all get some quick updates. Not too many at once, though, mind you. So, before you all think I abandoned you, it is not so.

Thank you for still having some patience.

I still love your reviews! Thanks for reading!

MysticBluAngel


End file.
